Perdónαme
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Situado en el Manga 334* *Gray Fullbuster* El sacrificio de una preciosa cosa conocida como "Vida". Me di cuenta que la vida de Juvia se ha vuelto muy preciada para mí. A fin de cuentas, no me arrepiento de nada, pero me odio por hacerla llorar, me siento miserable al hacerla gritar con tanto dolor mientras se aferra a mi herido cuerpo.


Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_El sacrificio de una preciosa cosa conocida como "Vida". Me di cuenta que la vida de Juvia se ha vuelto muy preciada para mí. A fin de cuentas, no me arrepiento de nada, pero me odio por hacerla llorar, me siento miserable al hacerla gritar con tanto dolor mientras se aferra a mi herido cuerpo._

* * *

_-_ __**Perdóname **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_* Perdóname por no darme cuenta de que tú me protegías desde las sombras, perdóname si alguna vez te hice daño al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos.*_

_**E**__scucho algo..._

¡Gray-sama!

_Alguien me está llamando…_

¡No Gray-sama!

_¿Juvia me está llamando...?_

¡Gray!

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido por escucharla llamándose sin ese sufijo que usaba conmigo. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así. Al parecer ya he abandonado mi cuerpo, siendo testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo después de que recibiera esos malditos láser.

Lyon y Meredy comenzaron a combatir a esos dragones, noté algo en sus rostros. Podía ver la furia en ellos, haciendo que la magnitud de sus ataques aumentará más y más. Y después fije mi vista en ella, quien estaba abrazando fuertemente bañándose de mi sangre. Tense mi quijada cuando la vi llorar y todo era por mi causa. _— Al menos no me arrepiento. — susurró mirando fijamente a la persona que estaba enamorada y sufriendo por mí. _

No me arrepiento de nada, yo siempre estuve de acuerdo en que sacrificaría mi vida por mis amigos sin importar que, solo que este caso es diferente. Porque sería capaz de darlo todo por aquella maga en quien comencé a pensar últimamente.

Me sentí miserable cuando la escuche gritar con sumo dolor aferrándome más y más. Juvia... Por favor no llores, me duele verte así. Y lo que más me duele, que no logré decirle eso importante.

Yo realmente me había puesto a pensar últimamente en muchas cosas con respecto a ella. Iba a decirle que le daría una oportunidad a sus sentimientos e intentarlo. Porque me diste a entender que el amor que sientes por mi... no es ninguna broma.

Que tu amor es puro, sincero al igual que verdadero.

Pero también fui un idiota al querer decirlo en medio de una guerra y más haberla ilusionado en vano, pero no lo pude evitar, por alguna razón estaba algo ansioso por decírselo, aunque no lo demostrara así de fácil.

Grito tras grito y tras grito, mire a Juvia que estaba destrozada y yo preocupado ya que recordé que ella estaba en medio del campo de batalla. — ¡Juvia! Exclamaron Lyon y Meredy cuando más láser iban hacia ella.

Cuando iba a llamarla aún sabiendo que no me escuchara, algo me dejó helado. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas aferrándome mientras su sello mágico apareció arriba de ella mientras que el suelo tembló y gran cantidad de agua comenzaba a formarse chocando con todo el lugar con gran fuerza.

Extendió el brazo dirigiendo el agua similar al mar hacia los enemigos con gran furia mientras con delicadeza dejaba mi cuerpo en el suelo. Mire preocupado el cómo su rostro cambiaba. _— J-Juvia..._

— ¡Juvia... los matara! — grito comenzando a pelear, destrozando a todos los dragones con gran fuerza hasta incluso me dio miedo verla con esa faceta.

— _No... no Juvia. — fije asustado. — Por favor detente... ¡Juvia! — Implore, me era difícil mirarla en ese estado._

Como quisiera decirte que me perdones por hacerte pasar un mal momento y por eso estas pagando por mi culpa. Pedazos de carne salían volando por todas partes, mientras la maga de agua aún seguía aniquilando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

— ¡Ya basta Juvia! — implore, no podía ver más.

Los dragones fueron destruidos por las manos de una pobre chica destrozada. — Juvia debemos irnos. — Escuche a Lyon algo nervioso viendo mi cuerpo sin vida.

— No... — La mire que no mostraba su rostro. — Ustedes vayan donde los demás. — Juvia se quedará aquí.

— ¡Pero...! — Al parecer Meredy no quería dejarla.

— ¡Váyanse! — Les gritó dolorida y ellos decidieron hacerle caso para irse. Dejándola sola junto a mi cuerpo. Lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de nuevo de sus ojos, estaba destrozada y yo mo podía hacer nada para hacer que dejará de llorar.

— _¿Q-Que estás haciendo? — Asustado vi el cómo ella tomaba un trozo puntiagudo del hielo que había quedado esparcido sobre el terreno y ella se colocó ese trozo justo donde estaba la garganta cayendo de rodillas. — ¡No te atreves a hacer una estupidez!_

— Tranquilo Gray-sama, Juvia va en camino. — Sonrio tristemente dispuesta a cometer suicidio.

— _¡Estúpida! — Grite con todas mis fuerzas. — ¡No hagas eso, yo me sacrifique para que siguieras viviendo! ¡No hagas que mi vida sea desperdiciada en vano! ¡Quiero que vivas Juvia! ¡Hazlo por nosotros! ¡HAZLO POR MÍ!_

— Esa voz... — Me detuve cuando ella hablo. — Era Gray-sama.

— _¡Sí! ¡No mueras Juvia! ¡Vive por mí!_

— Juvia hará caso a la petición de Gray-sama. — Ella sonrió y tiro al suelo el trozo de hielo. — Juvia siempre te amara Gray.

Vi él como ella se arrastro hacia estar junto a mi cuerpo herido y lleno de sangre y ella lo abrazo mientras sonreía. — Ningún enemigo vendrá aquí por el momento. Juvia estará con usted hasta que tenga que dejarlo. —la mire llorar sin dejar de sonreír.

— _Perdóname Juvia, pero si tu estuvieras en mi lugar… yo no lo soportaría. Pero al menos se que vivirás por nosotros dos, yo nunca te abandonare ya que estaré contigo siempre aunque tú no lo notes._

_Gracias por todo Juvia…_

_Y perdóname por hacerte sufrir de esa manera…_

_Ojala que algún día lo hagas…_

_Hasta siempre, querida Juvia Loxar._

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

_**Agradezco tu tiempo por leer este One-Shot.**_

**He decidido hacer otro One-Shot con respecto a este tema tan delicado para los fans Gruvia, bueno ya he publicado uno, pero desde la perspectiva de Juvia, así que quise hacer uno en donde el que ahora piensa sobre todas las cosas que han pasado ahora sea Gray, cuales serian sus pensamientos al dejar a Juvia así de destrozada.**

**Y como digo en estos momentos, no perder las esperanzas. ¡Ánimo!**

**Nos veremos pronto.**


End file.
